The Adventures of Edd, Ed, 'n Eddy
by Comicfreak1007
Summary: EPISODE 7: KEVIN'S DIARY PART 1 . The Eds find Kevin's diary in the halls at school. As they started reading it, Eddy begins using the personal info in Kevin's diary for his own personal gain. Written by me. Please R&R! RATED K-plus.
1. Meet Crackers

**The Adventures of Edd, Ed 'n Eddy**

**_EPISODE #1: Ed's cracker_**

The Eds were in Ed's room. Double Dee and Eddy called Ed this morning, telling him that he needed to come to Double Dee's house, but Ed insisted that they should come to his house instead, so they did. They are now in Ed's room, staring at a cracker lying on a stool in the middle of Ed's bedroom floor. It was a saltine cracker, never been opened.

Double Dee rolled his eyes, and Eddy just shook his head at Ed.

"Meet my new friend, guys," Ed said.

"His name is Crackers."

The two Eds exchanegd glances. Double Dee spoke first, snd decided to play along with Ed's little imaginary game.

"Um…Please to meet your acquaintance, Crackers," Double Dee said, touching the cracker with the tip of his finger.

"This is a hunk of baloney! Let's go! We got a scam to do!" Eddy said, pointing at the doorway.

"Not until I say good bye to Crackers, Eddy!" Ed insisted. He then turned around, and looked at the cracker sadly.

"Good bye Crackers."

"Good, now let's go! Move!" Eddy said impatiently.

Ed ignored Eddy (I'd highly doubt he was even paying attention to him), and started putting a bib on Crackers.

"It's feeding time for this little dickey."

Ed then got out a bowl of baby food, and a plastic dirty spoon from his pocket, and fed it to Crackers. Since Crackers doesn't have a mouth, baby food is now everywhere on the little guy.

Again, the two Eds exchanegd glances.

"Ed, If Crackers has a mouth, how come he is now saturated in baby food," Double Dee asked, hoping he would get through to him.

"Aw, he's just saving it for later. Yep, that's how the cookie crumbles, Double Dee."

Eddy, now impatient, and filled with anger, began to stretch his arm out, and began to grab Ed's neck with all of his might. Within minutes, Ed's face started to turn blue.

"Goodness gracious," Double Dee yeled with widened eyes. "Eddy, please refrain!!"

"Let…go Eddy!" Ed choked, trying to get out of Eddy's grip.

Eddy would've kept on going, if Ed's face didn't turn purple. Finally, he sighed, and decided to let Ed go.

**_THUD!_**

Ed fell to the ground. He immediately got up, and brushed himself off, as if that whole little scene never happened in the first place.

"Ed, I'm positive that Crackers will do just fine without us," Double Dee assured.

"Are you sure Double Dee?"

"Cross my arteries, and hope to die."

Ed hung his head, and slowly looked at the pack of Saltine Crackers covered with baby food with watery eyes.

"Okay…" He sniffed. He kept on staring at Crackers

"Goodbye, Crackers."

"Well, it's about time," Eddy said as he turned around, and walked towards the doorway. Double Dee, and Edd immediately followed Eddy. Ed was about two steps away from exiting his room, when he turned around, and looked at Crackers again. Suddenly, he ran back, picked up the Crackers, and started to hug it, baby food was now evident on his shirt.

Double Dee and Eddy came in Ed's room shortly after tey realized Ed wasn't following them.

Eddy was red in the face. His body was violently shaking, dark smoke was cascading from his ears.

"**THAT'S IT!**"

He ran to Ed, and pushed him. Crackers flew out of his hands

Eddy saw the opportunity, and grabbed Crackers when it was in midair, and ran to the open window.

"**STUPID CRACKER COMING DOWN!**"

Eddy threw Crackers out the window without any hesitation. Ed got up from the floor, and saw Eddy just in time throwing Crackers out the window.

"No, Eddy!"

But it was too late.

**SMASH!**

The cracker was now in itty bitty pieces two stories below. The cracker was now out of its wrapper for the first time. A smile slowly formed on Eddy's face as he looked at the destroyed cracker.

"What happen to Crackers, Eddy?" Ed asked. Double Dee looked at Eddy, who was still looking out the window, and then turned to the concerned Ed, and patted him on the back.

"Um…Crackers is okay, Ed." Double Dee lied.

"He went out to get some exercise. Very good for your health."

"Yeah, right," Eddy muttered as he walked over to his two friends. Double Dee elbowed Eddy in the ribs as soon as he joined them.

"Uh, I mean, yes! That's why I threw him out the window. He needs some exercise…or something...whatever."

"Aw, they grow up so fast!" Ed sniffed. With tears of joy, he ran out of the bedroom. Double Dee, and Eddy ran to the doorway.

"Where are you going, Ed?" Double Dee asked as he started looking around, looking for any signs that Ed's nearby.

"To the bathroom!" Ed replied from downstairs

As soon as they got their answer, the two Eds shrugged, and walked back into Eddy's room. Together, they both looked out the window. The destroyed cracker was still there.

What were they going to do? How arwe they going to tell Ed? How will the big guy react?

"This all your fault, sockhead," Eddy said.

"Must you jest at situations like these? You were responsible for Cracker's death. You lost all sanity, went ballistic, and threw Crackers out the window like an immobile object!"

"Oh, cry me a river, George Washington!" Eddy said as he pounded his chest with his fist. "If we're going to talk about sanity here, let's put Ed into the subject, because this dude needs to be put in a nut house!!"

"Is it simply a crime to...By George...I think I have found a solution!" He said, a light bulb appeared at the top of his head.

"I'll be back shortly."

Double Dee ran out of Ed's room, leaving the curious Eddy alone.

15 minutes later, Double Dee returned, wearing a Cracker suit. Eddy stared at the cracker suit with fright.

"Is that a real cracker?" Eddy asked as he walked closer.

"Yes, Eddy, very authentic. But it's not just a cracker. It's an oven toasted cracker!"

There was silence. Eddy, as usua, broke the silence with a quick head shake, and a shrug.

"So what?"

"So, the more authentic it looks, the more believable my performance as Crackers will be."

"HA! Yeah, right!" Eddy scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"If Ed falls for this, he would offically become the king of morons!"

Ed suddenly came back from the bathroom. Immediately, he saw Double Dee in his cracker suit.

"Crackers!"

He ran over to "Crackers", and started hugging him.n e actually believed that was Crackers, even though the suit was very large, and Double Dee's face can be clearly seen

"You grew so fast, you lucky dog!" Ed commented as he grabbed Crackers, and started to roughly pet it like a cat.

"Aw, you purr like a kitten, you rascal!"

After roughly petting "Crackers" for several minutes, he held "Crackeers" in front of Eddy's face.

"Say hello to Crackers, Eddy!" Ed said. Eddy responded by rolling his eyes, and pretending to shake "Cracker"'s hand.

"I'm Eddy."

"I'm Ed." Ed said.

"And I'm in a predicament." "Crackers" moaned.

Ed gasped as he looked at Eddy with excitement.

"He can talk, Eddy!"

"He can talk, yay...c'mon, let's go! Our scam, remember?" Eddy once again pointed to the doorway.

Ed ignored him, and started to hug Cracker's again. But, this time, the hug was more tighter, rougher, Double Dee could feel his chest tightenn every second. Finally, he just about had enough. Double Dee stuck his head under the suit, and managed to escape, despite Ed's rough hugging.

But Ed wasn't paying attention, as he was still squeezing the cracker suit. The suit then broke into a thousand pieces.

Ed didn't even notice that Double Dee was in the suit in the first place. Eddy was not in the mood for it today. As Ed's eyes began to water, he whistled, and snapped his fingers, while at the same time, pointing to the doorway

"Finally, now come on! Let's do that scam."

Ed then looked at Eddy with watery eyes. Hiis lower lip was violently quivering

"Oh, come on..." Eddy rolled his eyes.

_Five..._

_Four..._

_Three..._

_Two..._

"**WAAAAAAAAH!** Why must the good die young, guys? **_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_**

Double Dee, who was more caring, patted Ed on the back, comforting him. He quickly turned to glare at Eddy.

"Eddy, when a friend sad, we should help that friend." Double Dee said calmly.

He was standing in the middle of the doorway.

"Yeah, well I don't give a..."

"Eddy..."

Eddy then let out the biggest sigh anyone has ever heard from him.

"Alright, alright. Keep your sock on."

Eddy walked over to Ed and he, along with Double Dee, patted him on the shoulder.

Well, Double Dee patted Ed on the shoulder, Eddy just stood there.

"There, there Ed. You could get a new cracker. They're easily accessable these days," Double Dee suggested.

Ed replied with a big sniff.

"But it's not the same."

"How are we supposed to do this scam, if you guys are standing here like a bunch of slackers?!?"

Eddy deliberately smacked Double Dee's face. His cheek was now throbbing, and dark red in color.

"Ouch," Double Dee cried, rubbing his painful face.

"Not to worry, guys," Ed said.

Ed got out a big, dirty sock out of his pocket. Eddy quickly held his nose, while Double Dee's face immediately turned bright green, the color of his painful cheek also turned to the color green.

"His name is Phillip,"

"He has been living in my pocket for 97 days now."

Eddy, without any sighing, muttering, or hand gestures, turned around, and walked out of the room.

"That's it; someone get me a ticket to Hell, and stuff coins down my throat, 'cause I'm done," He said calmly.

"Eddy, come back here! You come back here this instant, mister!" Double Dee said, running out of Ed's room.

It was now just Ed and his sock, Phillip, all alone in the room. Ed smiled.

"Let's watch a movie, Phillip." Ed got out a tape from his pocket, and inserted it into the VCR. It immediately started to play.

Ed and Phillip were now on the bed, watching the tape.

"Ooh, here comes the good part." Ed warned.

Screams were heard from the TV moments later. Ed shook a little as he covered Phillip's eyes with his hand (wherever his eyes were).

"Ah, close your eyes, Phillip!"

He then smiled at Phillip, his hand still covered his eyes. Nothing can separate these two.

**_THE END_**

**_* * * *_**

_And now, a lesson from the Eds:_

_The Eds were in Ed's room, staring at the readers. Double Dee waved politely._

"_Today, we learned an important lesson."_

"_Yeah; always leave your friend immediately once they have a new friend!" Eddy said, jumping on Double Dee's head. _

_Suddenly, kissing noises were heard from behind them. Slowly, Eddy, and Double Dee turned around, and saw Ed holding Phillip passionately, kissing the dirty sock. The two Eds exchanged glances. Double Dee turned away, as he realized he was starting to get nauseous._

"..._The REAL lesson here is that when your friend has a new friend, we have to support your friend, no matter what." Double Dee informed._

"HA!! I_ wouldn't support my friends for beans!" Eddy scoffed, crossing his arms._

_Eddy then looked at Double Dee, who was quizically looking at him._

"Uh...e_xcept you! You're different, I...guess...__Uh, that's it for now! We'll see you next time!"_

_The Eds then waved at the readers._

**_EDITED (8/02/09): THE EARLIER EPISODES NEEDED MORE DETAIL, SO I'M SLOWLY ADDING MORE DETAIL, AND EDITS TO EPISODE 2-5. SO, WATCH OUT._**

**_-Comicfreak1007_**


	2. Eddy's Silver Rock

**_EPISODE #2: Eddy's silver rock_**

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha..."

The Eds were in Ed's room, and Ed was under his bed, laughing to himself. Eddy and Ed exchanged glances.

"Looks like Ed is having a jolly good time under his mattress, don't you think Eddy," Double Dee asked.

There was silence as Eddy glared into space, crossing his arms.

"This stinks. I thought of a scam that will have us swimming in jawbreakers, but _nooo_, Ed has to get something from under his stinking bed!" In ager, Eddy stomped on Ed's bedroom floor with his foot.

**_THUMP!_**

A shook was barely felt, but seconds later, a silver, shiny rock rolled out from under Ed's bed, and stopped next to Double Dee's foot. Double Dee was the one that spotted it first, so he picked it up, and got out his magnifying glass, examining the rock slowly.

"Found it," Ed yelled from under the bed.

"Found what," Eddy asked.

Ed then got out from under his bed,, and showed Double Dee and Eddy what he had found. In his hand was a circle with a hole in the middle. It was covered in green, and blue mold.

"...A bagel," Eddy guessed.

"Yep." Ed threw the expired bagel up in the air, caught it with his mouth, and ate it.

"Food is more delicious that way when it's under the bed."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Double Dee muttered, nearly dropping the rock.

"You can do that later!" Eddy said, pushing Double Dee back. Double Dee fell on the floor with a **_THUD_**, releasing the shiny rock out of his hands, and landing Eddy. Eddy looked down and saw the shiny rock, paying no attention to Double Dee.

"What the…" He picked up the rock, its light shining generously in the light. He began to smile, money symbols started to appear on his eyes.

"Oh no…Eddy has came up with another get rich quick scheme. And what may I ask is your scheme this time, Eddy," Double Dee asked, getting up from the ground.

"Is it milk?" Ed asked, licking his lips. Eddy ignored him

"Look at this shiny rock," Eddy said excitedly, showing the rock to Double Dee.

Double Dee was about to say that he found the rock first, but Eddy interrupted him.

"Those pigeons will fork their dough over to us to see this rock! Think of the money, fame, limo, commercial, talk shows…"

"I'm not positive that the kids are going to pay to see this rare rock, as their attention spans are too little to be interested in minerals such as these," Double Dee said. "Besides, I examined that rock with my magnifying glass earlier, and it's possible that it's a fake. Fine, make money for the kids paying to see it, but I'd doubt that they will pay attention to it, let alone think that the rock's genuine."

*** * * * ***

"**HEY LOOK, PLANK, A ROCK," **Johnny said, looking at his friend happily.

"**IT'S SO SHINY,**" Jimmy said, rubbing his eyes.

"Let's go see the rock, Jimmy," Sarah said, holding Jimmy's hand.

Everyone followed Sarah and Jimmy to see the rock…everyone except Kevin, of course.

"I'm not going to fall for one of Eddy's dorky scams again," He muttered. Then, he saw Nazz following the kids to the wooden poorly made stand, and sighed.

Then, he got out his skateboard, and his helmet, and he decided to join the crowd, since Nazz is in it. The three Eds were standing by a wooden stand. The sign said in blue paint: **_COME SEE THIS SHINY ROCK! ONLY 25 CENTS! _**On it was not only the rock itself, but Eddy's infamous quarter jar.

"That's right, folks! This rock is breathtaking," Eddy said in his best salesperson voice.

"For only a quarter, you can stare at this rock all day!" He then pointed to the quarter jar next to him.

The kids got the message, and started putting quarters in the jar…everyone except Kevin, of course.

"Hey, cough up the quarter, thief," Eddy yelled, giving Kevin the meanest glare that he can possibly make. Kevin sighed again, as he wanted to punch Eddy in the face, but can't, because Nazz is here. So, he decided to rummage through his pocket, and throw the quarter in the jar.

"Here…dork."

Eddy was jumping up and down with delight while the kids took the rock off the stand, so everyone can look at it...everyone except Kevin of course.

*** * * ***

It was almost 6:00 PM, and it was getting late, so Nazz walked up to the Eds, and gave them the shiny rock back. As Nazz walked away, Double Dee groaned, and looked at Eddy.

"I can't believe that scam turned out successful," Double Dee moaned.

"Mustard," Ed blurted out.

"I guess I have the magic touch," Eddy said, holding the jar full of quarters.

"Where's the rock? Oh, here it is…" Double Dee picked up the shiny off the ground. Looks like it dropped onto the ground by accident.

"It must be covered in filth when the kids were fighting over the rock today…good thing I have a bottle of water to get the dirt off." Double Dee got out his bottle of water. Slowly, he poured water onto the shiny rock. After a few seconds, the Eds knew something was very wrong. The rock was beginning to change color.

"OH NO! This rock was just a normal one…not the silver shiny one I read in my rock book." Double Dee said, disappointed. "My skepticiscm was correct. It was not a real shiny rock. Looks like someone painted over it to mask its original color...but, who would do such a thing?"

"Hey, I've been looking for you, Shelby," Ed said, snatching the rock out of Double Dee's hands.

"Shelby," Double Dee asked, his eyes widening.

"Oh great," Eddy muttered under his breath.

"Yep..." Ed beamed, "This little fella was under my bed, and then I painted him gray, and he went to get some exercise…they grow up so fast!"

"Now we know who the rock belongs to…wait a second, the kids! Eddy, we have to give them their currency back!"

"No way! I earned this money fair and square!" Eddy yelled, hugging his jar full of quarters.

"We just need to put some silver paint on, and then the rock will be back to normal, ok?"

"Good Lord…I feel so guilty." Double Dee said as he and his two friends walked home, away from the wooden stand.

Kevin's head then popped out from behind the fence. Turned out he was hiding behind the fence the Eds were standing in front of. Yep...he heard the whole thing.

"Those dorks are toast by tomorrow," Kevin said evilly with a smile.

Then, he got out his bike, and rode home, laughing under his breath.

*** * * * ***

Tomorrow morning, the kids were standing in front of the stand the Eds were behind for the scam yesterday, waiting eagerly for the Eds, so they can play with the rock.

"I'm jumping with excitement, Plank! What's that, Plank," Johnny put his ear on his wooden friend as he waited for him to speak.

"Hey, everybody! Plank has something to say! The Eds…"

"How about I finish this for you, Johnny." Kevin said politely. Everyone turned to look at Kevin. Kevin was now in the middle of the crowd..

"About that righteous shiny rock you guys played with yesterday...that rock was a fake! It wasn't shiny, it was a regular rock! It was painted shiny silver!"

Moments later, everyone started erupting in to screams and anger. Kevin's smile grew bigger.

"We've been bamboozled, Sarah," Jimmy said, tears in his eyes.

"OH, ED, YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!," Sarah yelled at the top of her lungs, holding the crying Jimmy in her arms.

"Rolf has once again fallen for one of three-haired Ed boy's scams! The son of a Shepard is very angry!"

The Eds came just in time as they walked towards the now angry kids of the cul-de-sac. Eddy was holding the rock from yesterday. It has now been repainted.

"Boys, we're going to feast on jawbreakers tonight," Eddy said happily. Unfortunately for Eddy, his happiness was going to be cut short.

"Look, there he is," Johnny said.

"When I tell mom about this, you're gonna be grounded, Ed," Sarah warned.

"What do you mean? We didn't do nothing!" Eddy said.

"_COUGH! _Bad grammar! _COUGH! COUGH!"_ Double Dee corrected as he coughed at the same time. Eddy responded with a glare.

"We know what you did, and what you did was not cool," Nazz said as she shook her head.

"**WHAT THE HECK DID WE DO,**" Eddy asked impatiently, completely oblivious.

"Allow me to explain," Kevin said as he tapped Eddy on the shoulder.

"KEVIN! HOW DID…"

"I was hiding behind the fence last night when you dorks were yapping" Kevin said, interrupting the shocked Eddy.

"That rock is a fake." The Eds just stood there transfixed, a loss of words. Finally, after a 30 second silence, Sarah broke the silence as she put Jimmy down.

"GET 'EM," She yelled.

Everyone except Kevin ran after the Eds, as the Eds were running for their lives.

Kevin was laughing his head off, watching the entire chase until the Eds, and the kids were nothing but specks hundreds feet away.

Satisfied, Kevin got out his bike, and rode home, laughing.

"HA HAHA HA HA HA HA..." Sadly, he didn't look where he was going, and rode toward a liight pole. He hit his head on it.

**BING!**

Kevin fell out of his bike, and landed on the ground, lying there unconscious.

**THE END**

*** * * * ***

_And now, a lesson from the Eds._

_The Eds are now staring at the audience in Ed's room, wearing their body casts._

"_Greetings, and thank you for watching another episode," Double Dee said._

"_PLEASE DO NOT HURT US," Ed yelled._

"_You should've seen them! They tore us to pieces," Eddy shuddered. "Those rotten, dirty, stinky, little…"_

"_DO NOT CRUSH MY BONES, SARAH!"  
_

"_We're pretty fortunate that we survived through that incident, Eddy," Double Dee said._

"_HAVE MERCY GODDESS OF EVIL FROM THE NETHERWORLD!" _

"_Shut up, Ed," Eddy commanded, lightly elbowing Ed in the ribs._

"_I can't think of lesson for this episode since I had a concussion thanks to those uncivilized kids…Eddy, can you think of a lesson for this episode?" _Double Dee asked, looking at Eddy, hoping he would get an answer. Instead, he got a mean look from Eddy.

"_Well, whaddya think, Sockhead?"_

"_Ooh, ooh! I know! I know," Ed said excitedly._

"_Yes, Ed," Double Dee asked in a curious tone._

"_Kids like to play hard."_

"......_Good enough," Eddy said, walking off screen._

_Ed slowly followed him._

"_As soon as our fractured bones are back to normal health, we'll see you again," Double Dee said, slowly waving his broken arm to the audience._

_Then, he too walked off the screen._

**_**EDITED (8/02/09)**_**


	3. The rarest jawbreaker of all

**_Episode #3: _The Rarest Jawbreaker of All**

It was early in the morning, and Double Dee was sleeping in his warm bed.

"Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy…" He mumbled between snoring. All of a sudden, Eddy, and Ed appeared in the room, and began jumping on Double Dee's bed. Double Dee slowly woke up moments later. The shock of him seeing his friends on his bed almost scared him "shizless".

"**WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE DA VINCI CODE IS GOING ON HERE?**"

Eddy and Ed were not listening to Double Dee, as they laughing hysterically, and performing a stupid dance.

"Ed, Eddy, stop! OUCH! My foot!"

No response from the two. Eddy started doing the robot, while Ed was doing the worm. Both of them were still laughing.

"Gentleman, please stop! My mattress…"

Still no response from the two as they started to use Double Dee's bed as a trampoline, their laughter has droned out Double Dee's yelling.

"Stop…desist…please…**ENOUGH ALREADY!**"

Eddy and Ed stopped immediately as they turned, and looked at the red-faced Double Dee, steam was cascading out of his ears.

"...Oh, you're up," Eddy said simply.

"Your ears look like my mom's rice cooker, Double Dee," Ed complimented as he pointed to Double Dee's ears. Within moments, his ears stopped producing steam, and his face turned back to its original color.

"Now what is it that made you two intrude into my room, and jump on my mattress, like it was a used trampoline," Double Dee asked in a calm tone. Ed replied by jumping off Double Dee's bed, run to him, and shout into his ears like it was a megaphone, making Double Dee shake like a wave.

"JAWBREAKERS!" He then gave Double Dee a bear hug, and within seconds, his face inflated like a balloon, and turned red (again). Eddy quickly got out a catalog from his pocket, and shoved it in Double Dee's face. With a **_"POP!"_**, Double Dee's face deflated, and his face returned to it's original color (again).

"HA!"

The catalog was on the floor, so Double Dee picked it up, and began to read it. It said:

"**Today's the day. The new flavor of orange gold jawbreakers is now on sale at the candy store! Only 25 cents a piece. Only for a limited time. Get them while they're hot!"**

"That's right, and they're going to be all mine, baby!" Eddy jumped off Double Dee's bed, grabbed Ed by the neck, and ran out of Double Dee's room, leaving a cloud of smoke behind.

"WAIT!" But, it was too late. Eddy waqs already out of the house. As the cloud of smoke disappeared, Double Dee jumped off his bed, and ran into the closet. He came out seconds later with his clothes on, and began making his bed. He was now ready to join his two friends to the candy store to try the new flavor of jawbreakers.

"Wait for me, gentlemen," Double Dee shouted as he ran out of the room.

_****_

20 minutes later, the Eds were walking downtown, where the candy store is located. Strangely, there was a big purple mountain that was blocking the candy store entrance. They decided to climb the mountain to get to the candy store, as they wanted to be the first ones there.

Minutes later, the Eds were climbing the mountain. Double Dee was huffing and puffing as he was climbing the mountain, Ed didn't even break a sweat, and Eddy was sitting on Ed's head. Double Dee wanted to ask earlier, but decided to ask Eddy now.

"Excuse me for my rudeness, Eddy, but why aren't you climbing," Double Dee asked patiently as he stopped climbing. Eddy snapped his fingers, and Ed immediately stopped. He then pushed on Ed's ears, and his head turned like a computer chair would. He was now talking to Edd eye to eye, ignorng the town's view.

"Are you kidding? I'll sweat, and I don't want sweat ruining my beautiful face," Eddy said confidently as he grabbed a mirror out of his pocket. He was rubbing his three hairs on his head while looking at himself in the mirror.

"Hey, good lookin'! What's cookin'?"

"Oh, please." Double Dee muttered. The three of them continued climbing.

"According to my calculations, gentlemen, we're 4 feet away from reaching the top of the mountain. We'll be down there at the candy store in no time!"

Eddy put his mirror back into his pocket, and raised his hands in the air.

"Sweet! Jawbreakers, here I come!"

"Sweet, sweet, smell my feet," Ed shouted as he stopped climbing, and looked at Double Dee. Within moments, Ed carelessly lost his balance, and since Eddy was sitting on Ed, he fell with him. Double Dee barely saw it coming, as Ed, and Eddy jumped on him, making him fall with them. The three of them were shouting as they were falling, grabbing the air at a frantic pace.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Seconds later, we see Ed, lying on the ground, with a smile on his face, but hold up…

Where's Double Dee and Eddy? As Ed helped himself up off the ground, he pulled Double Dee and Eddy off his back. They were flat as pancakes, but soon regained their 3-D form. Stars were in their eyes as they swayed back and forth.

"So…dizzy," Double Dee groaned.

"Mom, no, not my hair gel…" Eddy muttered.

Double Dee and Eddy eventually snapped out of their pools of dizziness, and glared at Ed.

"It took us almost a couple of hours to climb that purple mountain…I'm afraid we'll have to…GULP! Resume climbing…"

Eddy slapped Double Dee in the face so hard, that when Double Dee quickly fell to the ground, a red mark was apparent on his right cheek.

"START OVER?? WE'LL BE OLD ONCE WE FINISH CLIMBING THAT STUPID MOUNTAIN AGAIN, DOUBLE DEE!! NOW WE'LL NEVER EAT THOSE NEW JAWBREAKERS…" Eddy gave Ed a death glare, and jumped onto his chest, shaking his head like a rattle.

"AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, MONOBROW! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF??"

"Absolutely nothing, Eddy." Ed replied stupidly after Eddy stopped rattling him. He then grabbed Ed by the shirt.

"This is only going to hurt for a second, buddy boy!!"

Double Dee got up from the ground, and stopped Eddy before he can even hit Ed.

"HOLD IT! Eddy, we probably won't eat the jawbreakers today, but you can't take this out on poor Ed!! For goodness sake, it was an accident, man!"

Eddy growled at Double Dee and held up his fist in front of Double Dee's face.

"YA WANT SOME OF THIS??"

Double Dee was about to answer, but Nazz walked towards the Eds, and cooled down the fiery scene. She appeared to be slurping on something.

The Eds stopped bickering and looked at Nazz. Their faces almost literally melted.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

The Eds just stood there looking at Nazz. Finally, Eddy quietly broke the silence.

"Is that a jawbreaker in your mouth?"

"Yep," Nazz replied. She took the jawbreaker out of her mouth. The color of the jawbreaker was bright gold.

"This jawbreaker is orange flavored. They were selling them at the candy store not too long ago, but they ran out. Did you guys get one?"

Double Dee was about to say, "No", but Eddy interrupted Double Dee and told Nazz, "Yeah, we did! And it was the best jawbreaker that we ever tasted!"

Nazz laughed.

"Awesome. I'll see you guys later." Nazz put the jawbreaker back in her mouth, and walked away. As Nazz started walking away, Double Dee glared at Eddy.

"Eddy, how could you? We could've been honest and told Nazz the…"

"Pickle," Ed interrupted.

"Yeah, but if we say no, Sockhead, then she won't think that we're not cool! Where were you for the past 11 years?"

"12, Eddy."

"Whatever!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a newspaper flew from the sky and it landed in front of the Eds. Double Dee picked up the newspaper and read the front page:

"**The orange gold jawbreakers sold hugely around the world. Candy store owners claim that the orange gold jawbreakers will make their candy stores a hit! Fiery hot strawberry Jawbreakers will be released into candy stores next week. Only 25 cents a piece. Jawbreaker fans don't know what the fiery hot strawberry will taste like, but this new flavor of jawbreakers will be on fire…literally!"**

There was an awkward pause. Then, Eddy broke the silence, and said, "AHA! We'll be there to slurp on the new flavor of jawbreakers! We'll be there! WE'LL BE THERE!! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA…" Eddy ran away from Ed and Double Dee and ran home, laughing with excitement.

"Eddy looks like he's excited, huh, Double Dee," Ed asked. Double Dee sighed as he looked at Eddy in the distance. Together, the two of them walked home

"At this point, we'll be needing fire protection suits for this new flavor of jawbreakers…"

**THE END**

_**And now, a lesson from the Eds.**_

_**The Eds were in Ed's room, watching television. Double Dee was wearing a fire protection suit.**_

"_**Hello readers, and thank you for reading another episode. Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. Our bones took longer to heal than we expected."**_

"_**Now to try the new flavor of Jawbreakers: fiery hot strawberry! Ready, gentlemen?" Double Dee slurped on the fiery hot strawberry jawbreaker. Fire was surrounding him.**_

"_**Hmm…not too sweet....not to spicy...just the right balance of flavors...." **_

_**Eddy and Ed were running around the room moments later, fire was in their mouths. They were waving their arms back, and forth.**_

"_**I AM NOT IN MY HAPPY PLACE, EDDY!!" Ed shouted.**_

_**Eddy kept saying "Water" over and over!**_

_**Double Dee sighed as he spat the jawbreaker out, and threw it in the trash can beside him.**_

"_**I'm afraid there's no lesson here for this episode, and I apologize. Maybe in the next one. Now, if you'll excuse me, i'm going to be assisting Eddy and Ed. Gentleman, gentleman! Please, control yourself!!"**_

_**Double Dee began chasing Ed and Eddy around the room, carrying a bucket of water.**_

"_**Gentleman, calm down! I made this water myself! It will immediately cool your mouths..."**_

**_**EDITED: 9/7/09**_**


	4. The movie that's rated ARGH!

Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy

**Episode #4: The movie that's rated ARGH!**

**Written By: Comicfreak1007 and Happydoodle**

Disclaimer: Danny Antonucci claims every character in this story. Read

it! It is the shiz!!

Ed, Edd, and Eddy sat on the ground at Ed's house, watching TV and

relaxing. However, they did not quite relax completely. Ed wanted to watch

"Attack of the Squid Monster" while Eddy wanted to see "That's What She

Said". The two fought over the remote control as Edd stay in the

middle, protecting himself. He didn't care what to watch.

"Attack of the Squid Monster, Eddy!" Ed cried, trying to pull the

remote out of Eddy's hands.

"No, we're gonna watch 'That's What She Said', Ed!" Eddy groaned,

pulling it back.

"I wanna watch it!"

"Gimmie it!"

"Gentlemen, please!" Edd pleaded. "You two are behaving like wild

animals! This is all making me feel uncomfortable!"

Eddy struggled but still kept trying to take back the remote. "THAT'S

WHAT SHE SAID!"

Everyone paused, thinking about what Eddy said. A few seconds later, Ed

and Eddy continued to fight for the remote.

"MONSTER!" Ed shouted.

"SHE SAID!" Eddy yelled back.

Edd shivered, hoping the boys would not land on top of him. He suddenly

spotted a paper on the floor. He picked it up and read it quickly.

"I think I might a solution to end this argument." Edd smiled.

Ed and Eddy stopped and looked down. Edd pointed to the title of the

picture.

"We can watch 'Polis Jones and the Hidden Cave'." Edd stated. "They've

got suspense and action."

"Sweet!" Eddy beamed.

"Monsters."

"Oh boy, oh boy!" Ed smiled happily.

"And it involves a lot of science and history." Edd finished. "Which

would be a good way for all of us to get a good education-"

Eddy ignored and slapped Edd in the back. "Whatever, let's go see that

movie!"

He dragged everyone outside of the house and soon the three ran to

nearest movie theater.

(Sometime later)

The three saw the movie theaters and stopped running, sliding a bit.

They looked up.

"CN Movie Theater." Edd checked. "This must be it."

Eddy analyzed the theater and found something surprising. He chuckled

and slapped Edd in the back (again).

"Look who's giving out the tickets!" Eddy grinned and pointed.

A boy, known as Kevin, sat around inside, playing with his hat. He was

wearing an employee uniform, showing that he worked here. He spotted

the Ed boys coming in and frowned.

"Nice shirt." Eddy laughed.

"Shut up, dorky." Kevin glared.

Eddy looked at Edd and slapped him in the back (AGAIN). "Hey, you got

some money?"

Edd finally lost it. "CAN YOU PLEASE STOP SLAPPING ME IN THE BACK FOR

HEAVEN SAKES! THERE ARE OTHER WAYS OF GATHERING ONE'S ATTENTION WITHOUT

THE USE OF AGRESSIVE HITTING!"

Everyone stood in silence, staring at the smart boy. Eddy slapped him

In the head.

"Money! Now!"

Edd groaned, finding all this hopeless, and removed some money from his

hat. "I always carry some money for emergencies."

"There you go, three tickets to 'Polis Jones and the Hidden Cave'."

Eddy demanded.

Kevin looked at the money, and then at the boys. He grinned evilly,

which meant bad for the Eds.

He mimicked the sound of a buzzer. "Sorry, you guys can't. This

movie... is rated R."

Ed, Edd, and Eddy widened their eyes.

Ed felt confused. "Rated-"

"ARGH!" Eddy screamed.

He glared at Edd and slapped him in the arm.

"Why didn't you tell us in the first place?"

Edd mumbled to himself angrily, tired of the slapping, and turned

glared back. "I apologize for my failure to not notice the ratings of the

movie. I just couldn't spot it!" He retorted.

"Whatever." Kevin stated. "Now beat it."

He kicked them out of the movie theater along with their money. Ed got

up and gave a sad face, real close to crying.

"NO MOVIE FOR ED!" Tears sprung out of his eyes and wet Edd and Eddy.

"Who cares about the ratings?" Eddy growled. "We're gonna sneak inside

and see that movie!"

"That's too risky, Eddy." Edd warned. "Kevin's guarding the place."

"He'll never know." He grinned. "'Cause I got a plan."

Kevin was sipping a can of soda. After he was done, he said, "Working at this place is touch work. But it'll be worth it once I get that new football so I can show it off to the other football players at football practice! Ha ha..."

Kevin's laughter was cut short because he saw a guy. He was 15 feet tall, wearing a long trench coat, has a brown hat on him and is wearing a moustache.

"How may I help you?" Kevin asked in a careless tone.

"Um, yes, I..." The person was about to say until someone said something below him.

"Eddy! Your voice needs to be deeper!" Double Dee whispered to Eddy below. Obviously. Ed has Double Dee's on his shoulders and Double Dee has Eddy on his shoulders, making the three of them one adult.

"I mean...AHEM! Yes, I want three...I mean, one ticket to see 'Pollis Jones and the Hidden cave', please."

Kevin stared at the guy for 10 seconds before he said, "Ok. that'll be $8.50."

After stumbling and moving, Eddy eventually managed to reach into the trench coat pocket (Which was five feet below him) and handed Kevin $12.25. Kevin took the money and gave Eddy $3.75 change. Eddy quickly took it and him and the Eds stumbled inside the movie theatre.

Two minutes later, The Eds were in a theatre room. Eddy was smiling while holding a bucket of popcorn and soda. Ed was practically jumping up and down in his seat and Double Dee was shaking with fear.

"Oh, I feel so unsanitary about doing that, gentleman, and to think, what if someone finds out? We just performed something illegal! Oh, we're going to be punished with..."

Eddy slapped Double Dee on the arm.

"AND WILL YOU DESIST HITTING ME?! I HAVE JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOUR AGRESSIVE BEHAVIOR WITH ME!!"

"Sockhead, will you just chill? No one is going to get in trouble, you know why? because we're going to keep our trap shut! Got it?"

"But Eddy..."

"I SAID, GOT IT?" Eddy had Double Dee by his shirt collar.

"Alright, alright, just refrain from hitting me today." Double Dee said, straightening his shirt.

"Hey, guys! It's starting!" Ed said, pointing to the screen.

"It's showtime, baby!" Eddy said.

In 5...4...3...2...1...

The movie began immediately. As the movie began, horror music was being played. Then, screaming and slashing and blood, and...

The Eds were watching all of this in horror.

"This film has blood and gore...I really need to be careful while reading the popular movies section in the newspaper." Double Dee muttered.

"So...how about we get out of here and call it a day?" Eddy asked, quickly getting out of his seat. The Eds did the same. Double Dee almost had to drag Ed out of the heatre room, and it wasn't easy.

"NO!! MOVE FOR ED, MOVIE FOR ED!" Ed whined, tears were in his eyes as he was being dragged out of the theatre.

The Eds were walking out of the theatre, relieved.

"Boy, am I glad that's over." Eddy said.

"I agree, Eddy. Even if he had a meager amount of education in that film, it contained scenes that are not suitable for us." Double Dee said.

Ed had tears in his eyes, his lower lip quivering. He looked like he was about to burst.

"Um, Ed..." Double Dee said.

"Easy, big guy..." Eddy said, worried expressions were written all over his face. Ed's eyes grew big, his lower lip still quivering. then, at an unexpected time, he started bursting out into tears.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH! WHY? WHY DID WE HAVE TO GO? I WANT TO SEE 'POLLIS JONES AND THE HIDDEN CAVE'!"

"Ed, please!" Double Dee whispered, looking around.

"HEY!!"

The Eds looked behind them and saw, kevin, glaring at them. Upset? Heck, yeah.

"That movie's rated R, and you dorks still watched it?" Kevin's face was red.

"Nice going, blubber mouth!" Eddy elbowed Ed in the ribs. Double Dee was shaking all over again. Kevin then got out a walkie talkie and began to speak in it.

"Security, we have three dor...er, guys here that watched an r rated movie. All of them are underage. One's short and has a yellow shirt, the other one's tall and wears a green jacket, and the other one has a black hat. they're with me outside of the movie theatre!" After Kevin stopped speaking into the walkie talkie, he smiled evilly at the Eds.

"Boy, are you guys in trooouble now!"

Suddenly, three huge and hair arms popped out of the screen and dragged the Eds into the movie theatre. The Eds were screaming in horror.

"MOMMY! NO SPANKY FOR ED!!" Ed said before they all went in. Kevin laughed evilly.

"I'm gonna get me some jawbreakers."

Kevin walked across the street and moonwalked to the candy store, staring at the dark orange sunset in front of him.

**THE END**

_And now, a lesson from the Eds..._

_The Eds were in their bedrooms, eating dinner._

_"Greeting readers, and welcome to yet another adventure of us." Double _ _Dee__ said._

_"Thanks to that bazooka chin Kevin, I'm grounded for two weeks...no phone, no TV, no nothin'!" Eddy complained._

_"I'm grounded!" Ed cried._

_"I'm restricted for a couple of days, gentleman. You see, mo..."_

_"TWO DAYS?! WHAT MAKES YOU SO SPECIAL, HUH?!" Eddy yelled._

_"The lesson here is that if you wanna watch a movie that's not sitable for you, wait until you're at that certain age to watch it. otherwise, unless you're under adult supervision, you'll be in a predicament." Double _ _Dee__ said._

_"I gotta go. My mom wants me to sweep the kitchen floor...again." Eddy muttered._

_"ED! MOM SAID YOU GOTTA PLAY DOLLS WITH ME, 'CAUSE YOUR'RE GROUNDED!" Ed's sister, Sarah called._

_"Coming, baby sister!" Ed said, running out of his room._

_"I'm afraid I'm going to go as well. I have to mow the lawn...I detest mowing the lawn." Double _ _Dee__ muttered._

_"See you next week!"_


	5. Edith Returns

_**Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy: Edith Returns**_

**Disclaimer**: Cartoon Network claims all the characters from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy. Happydoodle only claims Edith. Please enjoy reading the story.

----------------------------------------

Ed, Edd, and Eddy relaxed on the ground of Ed's house, watching television. They had a bowl of popcorn to satisfy themselves for the whole day. Too lazy to think of scams, Eddy drank his can of soda and toss to Ed's trash can, but missed.

"This is the life, boys." Eddy sighed happily. "No parents, no school, and no anything."

Ed smiled all goofy like at the TV, until the show they watched went to commercials. His eyes turned sad as they filled up with tears.

"NO SHOW FOR ED!" He sobbed as tears sprayed out of his eyes and onto Eddy and Edd.

"Hey-hey-hey, watch the popcorn!" Eddy glared, moving the popcorn away from the tall guy.

"It's only commercials, Ed." Edd explained, removing the water from his shirt. "Even commercials can be enjoyable. Look!" He pointed. "It's an extraordinary advertisement about airplane transportation, providing excellent service during your flight, even if you're not in first class."

"First class, Math class!" Ed smiled.

"Big deal." Eddy grunted. "Hey, that reminds me. Wasn't Edith supposed to be in that first class thing?"

"Why, yes, Eddy." Edd replied. "She told us that her dear grandma was kind to pay for first class on her visit back to her old home. It's nice for Edith to return to the town she was raised in before moving close to our cul-de-sac."

"Yup…" Eddy sighed.

The three continued to watch television with their minds blank for a while. Suddenly, it hit them, like a bolt of lightning shocking the Ed boys. They widened their eyes, remembering something extremely important.

"Edith?" Eddy shrieked. "Plane? AIRPORT! We forgot to tell our folks to pick up Edith!"

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!" Edd panicked. "It simply slipped out of my mind! How could I possibly forget?!"

"Ed could not remember for I was busy rubbing my potato with marshmallows." Ed explained as he showed his dirty potato with marshmallows glued to it as flies circled around it.

Eddy slapped the potato away. "Forget your stupid potato! What are we gonna tell Edith?"

Suddenly they hear phone ringing. It seemed strange because the sound of it was closer then they thought. Edd and Eddy looked around.

"Where's the phone coming from?" Eddy asked.

"Oh, don't worry; it's just my sandwich phone." Ed replied as he removed a stinky sandwich under his mattress and showed a telephone to his friends.

"Why do you keep a telephone in a baloney sandwich?" Edd asked in concerned.

"To keep it nice and warm!" He smiled.

Eddy was about to answer until Edd stopped him by slapping his hand.

"Hey, what gives?" Eddy snapped.

"Cleanliness is very important, especially when it comes to Ed's… err… valuable things." Edd answered, spraying Windex on the phone and rubbing it with a clean towel.

"You're like an anti-germ freak, I swear!" Eddy remarked.

He picked up the phone. "Y'ello!"

A familiar voice answered. "Eddy? Is that you?"

"Ack!" Eddy screamed. He took a deep breath and calmly replied back. "Uh… yeah… um… what's up?"

"Everything okay? Did Ed forget to flush the toilet again?"

"Ah, you know him; he's too stupid to remember." Eddy chucked nervously, shivering with Ed and Edd. "So uh… how's first class?"

"Terrible, you wouldn't believe it!" Edith replied, sitting uncomfortably in her chair with her feet on another chair in front of her. She carried a dull face for someone who should've been lucky to be in first class. "Those people keep asking you if you wanna your feet rubbed, the food's the same as airline food, and they won't… stop… staring at you… I even got one to hate me completely just because I refused to have a refill on that nasty soda."

She removed the phone away from her and yelled at the flight attendant. Unfortunately, her voice was loud enough for the boys to hear, only increasing their fear.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME? …YEAH I DIDN'T THINK SO!!!"

She got back to phone in her normal tone. "She's so annoying…"

"Aren't your parents hearing this?" Edd asked.

"Nah, they'll sleep through anything. They became friends with the flight attendant but they don't know the rivalry we share."

She let out a sigh, and then moved on.

"Well, at least I got a few comics to read and I'll be getting picked up sooner or later. And believe me, I really don't feel like having lunch with that ugly, skinny lady. So, who's picking me up? Is it Ed's parents?"

"Uh… no…?" Eddy replied, more nervous.

"Oh! Well how about your folks?"

"…Not really…"

"Double D's?"

"Nope."

"Anybody?"

"…Well you know… they just… I mean… They… umm…"

They heard a crack from the phone.

Edith voice sounded deeply upset. "You hear that sound? That's the sound of me cracking my pen I was using to finish a crossword puzzle! Now PLEASE tell me you didn't forget to ask your folks to pick me up!"

"Well what do you want me to tell you?" Eddy asked, frusterated.

"Eddy… I didn't give you guys a couple bucks for jawbreakers and comics before I left on my trip for nothing. We agreed that you would find or ask someone to pick me up from the airport, and in return, I would give my ALLOWANCE MONEY! AND I WAS SAVING FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"We'll find a way to get you home!" Eddy cried. "Right, fellas?"

"Yes, of course!" Edd shivered.

"Don't hurt Ed!" Ed shielded himself with his arms.

"Good, but let me make this clear." Edith explained. "Either I see you at the airport with someone or something to get me back home, or… I'LL RIP OUT YOUR LIPS WHEN I FIND A WAY BACK!!!"

Ed, Edd, and Eddy whimpered, imagining their horrifying life without lips.

Edith's voice changed to happy, calm one. "See you guys there! Bye!"

She hung up the phone. A dial tone was heard. Eddy slowly put the phone back in the receiver as Ed put it away.

"We gotta do something!" Eddy cried.

"LIPS FOR ED! LIPS FOR ED!" Ed sobbed as he ran around in circles.

Eddy grabbed Edd's shoulders and shook him. "Think of something, Double D! Quick! Anything! Think, think, THINK!"

"ALL RIGHT, I WILL!" Edd screamed.

Eddy released him as Edd wiped the dust of his shirt. He made his way out of Ed's room. "Gentlemen, I am shall be in my station, designing blueprints that may help us reach our destination. Meet in my room in precisely two hours. Excuse me."

Ed and Eddy watched him and stood in their place, bored already.

"Where oh where have my little lips gone!" Ed whimpered, looking up at the ceiling.

"Make sure it has wings!" Eddy yelled at Edd, hoping his friend could hear. "I've always wanted to drive a flying car."

_**2 HOURS LATER…**_

"Alright, sockhead, where' that flying car you told us about?" Eddy asked Double Dee impatiently. The Eds were in Double Dee's room.

Ed looked around with big eyes. "Edith better not kill us! Hurry, guys! Ed don't like wedgie!"

Eddy slapped Ed in the face. "SHUT UP, WILL YA? DA VINCI HERE WA ABOUT TO SPEAK!"

"Thank you, Eddy." Double Dee said. He cleared his throat before he continued.

"The flying car is located in the garage. It can run 37 miles per gallon, and here's the riveting part: We won't cause any pollution in the air when we ride it! Follow me, gentleman. This will be the vehicle of the future!"

Eddy mocked Double Dee quietly while he and Ed followed Double Dee into the garage.

"Cool!" Ed said. He and Eddy looked at the flying car in shock. The flying car is made out of a cardboard box that says "FLYING CAR" in big, bold letters. A big plastic bowl was on top of the car as their windshield. Inside the car were four seats, and millions of buttons.

"C'mon, we best not keep Edith waiting!" Double Dee said as he pushed the windshield of the flying car up, so they can get in it.

"Jawbreakers, here I come!" Eddy said.

"Shotgun!" Ed said as he and his friends stepped inside the flying car.

The Eds sat in their seats, leaving a seat for Edith.

Double Dee pushed the buttons in front of him quickly, and moments later, the flying car began to float 10 feet in the air, and flew out the garage door.

"Look at the beautiful sky, gentleman. Isn't it a breathtaking?" The sky was a mix of blue and orange.

"Uh-huh." Eddy replied, not looking at the sky.

As the Eds were flying in the sky, _"Wonderful Night" _by Fatboy Slim played in the background.

_**AT THE AIRPORT…**_

Edith sighed as she looked at her watch. It was 7:49. She arrived at the airport 10 minutes ago.

"That's it." Edith said as she grabbed her luggage.

"The Eds are not coming! Guess I better go to the snack bar and call my parents to pick me up, even though it will take a while for her to-"

Suddenly, Edith heard honking noises outside of the airport. Curious, she walked out of airport with her luggage to see what the ruckus about.

"Do you think she heard us, sockhead?" Eddy asked Double Dee. The Eds were outside of the flying car. They parked their car in front of the airport, even though it's illegal.

"I'm pretty sure she heard us, Eddy." Double Dee replied.

"The horn that I concocted in this flying car is so loud, it can penetrate through doors made out of any kind."

"Like cheese?" Ed asked. Then, Edith walked out of the airport, a loss of words.

"How…how…how…"

"Double Dee told Edith the whole thing: no parents to pick her up, his idea of making a flying car, everything. Edith chuckled.

"You guys did this for me?"

"Either that, or you were going to eat us for dinner." Eddy muttered.

"Thank you, guys. Thank you for everything. When we get home, I'll give you guys 20 bags of jawbreakers, and $20 for each of you."

Eddy had money signs in his eyes.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's mumbo!" Eddy threw Edith's luggage in the flying car. As soon as the Eds and Edith were in the flying car, the car flew in the salt sprinkled sky as they headed back to the cul-de-sac.

"Jawbreaker city, baby!" Eddy said as they were in the sky.

_**THE END**_

_And now, a lesson from the Eds…_

_**The Eds were in Edith's house, slurping on their jawbreakers.**_

"_**This is good." Eddy said, but his words were slurred because he's slurping on his jawbreaker.**_

"_**YUM!" Ed said. He already finished his jawbreaker.**_

"_**I can't think of a lesson, Eddy. It's like my brain has been removed from my skull when I slurp this sugar coated sphere." Double Dee said, almost done with his jawbreaker. Ed suddenly had a dreamy look on his face.**_

_**His mouth dropped open; drool came out and onto the living room floor.**_

"_**ED! SHOW SOME MANNERS, MISTER!" Double Dee yelled.**_

"_**Here's a lesson, kiddies!" Eddy yelled as he ran out of Edith's house.**_

"_**Don't drool on someone's living room floor, unless you wanna learn the hard way!"  
**_

_**Double Dee and Ed ran out of Edith's house before Edith found out what Ed did to the floor.**_

"_**Do you think she found out?" Eddy asked Double Dee. Double Dee was about to answer, when suddenly, they managed to hear Edith screaming in her house. The Eds screamed as they ran to their houses.**_

----------------------------------------

Happydoodle: Wassup, everyone! Anotha' collab story with Comicfreak1007, with my character, Edith! JOY! This was fun… READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! xD


	6. Where Is Ed?

_**Episode 6: Where's Ed?**_

_**Written by: Comicfreak1007**_

_NOTE: After a very long hiatus, the series is back. This episode will be written by me, instead of the usual me collaborating with happystoryteller on an episode. So, without further ado, here's episode six of The Adventures of Edd, Ed, 'n Eddy (My writing has improved as well)._

_ANOTHER NOTE: Edith (an OC in this story) is NOT MY OC. It's Happystoryteller's. She gave me permission to use her in my stories._

Double Dee, Eddy, and Edith were sitting together in History class one cloudy, and quiet morning in Peach Creek. Suddenly, a paper airplane flew towards Edith, and hit her lightly in the chest. Wanting to know who did it, she quickly looked around. After a few seconds, she saw Eddy behind her waving so innocently. She growled lowly.

"Just wait 'till history's over, flat head," She muttered as she picked up the paper airplane, and read what it said in black pen:

**Where's Ed?**

Without hesitating, she got out her jet black pen with a skull on it, wrote a response on the paper airplane (**How am I suppose to know?!**), and threw it at Eddy. A loudly whispered "Ow!" was heard seconds later. Edith chuckled.

Double Dee saw the whole thing, and decided to put a stop to it. So he leaned closer to Edith (who was sitting next to him), and touched her on the shoulder.

"Edith, I'm afraid what you and Eddy are doing is prohibited in the confines of this educational environment. Please desist, as you won't receive a detention slip from the teacher."

Edith scoffed as she lightly pushed Double Dee. "Chillax, Double Dee. Me and Eddy done thi…**OW!!**" The paper airplane that Eddy gave to Edith in the first place flew towards Edith, and hit her in the back of her head.

"Gracious! Are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Edith said impatiently as he she rubbed the back of her head. She then looked at Eddy who grinned innocently at her.

"….But _he _won't be when I'm through with him! So, where's Ed? I haven't seen him at all this morning."

"Unfortunately, I too haven't recalled seeing Ed at our bus resignation spot about ¼ of an hour prior to our bus arrival. Perhaps he is a little bit under the weather, and is at home recovering."

Silence finally began again in the classroom. Edith simply stared at Double Dee without saying anything before accidentally blurting out, _**"HE DOESN'T GET SICK THAT EASILY, YOU I-" **_Edith then covered her mouth as laughter was heard from the entire classroom. Double Dee slowly lowered himself in his seat, while Eddy laughed with the others.

Finally, after a couple of minutes of laughter, the class grew silent again, and a pale finger was pointed to Double Dee, Edith, and Eddy, It was their teacher, instructing them to go stand in the hallways.

"Oh, come on," Edith said in her loud, shrill voice. "He…" She pointed at Eddy as Eddy formed a pool of sweat around his desk from nervousness, "…was the one that threw this freaking paper airplane at me!"

_**SLAM!**_

The teacher slammed her ruler on her desk quickly, and loudly. The entire class flinched slightly. Double Dee got up from his seat, hanging his head, while Eddy quickly followed him. Edith had no choice, but follow the two.

"…Ok, ok, we're going…"

_**(6 HOURS LATER…)**_

"Ok, fur real, Ed can't just get sick like that, man," Edith explained as she walked with Eddy and Double Dee in the hallways. "Remember when he drank my entire septic tank in less than a minute? And he lived to tell the tale!"

"Yep" Eddy said. "She's got a supporting fact there." Double Dee agreed. Both of them said it in unison.

"Well, If Ed's not sick, then what was his excuse to simply skip school today, missing a day's worth of education that he'll have to receive in addition to tomorrow's assignments that he will have to complete. I recalled that he's failing in all of his courses. He will lose his credits if he-"

"Yap, yap, yap," Eddy said in a mocking voice. All three of them stopped in front of the men's bathroom. "Lumpy likes scary movies? He probably missed school to watch some kind of scary movie marathon, or something."

"But according to the _TV Guide_ manual for this week, I never recalled seeing a marathon of some sort on a scary channel," Double Dee corrected Eddy. "Therefore, there must be another reason, and hopefully, it's a reasonable one."

"Oh, come on, guys! If you both of you had bigger brains, you would figure out that Ed is skipping, probably buying jawbreakers behind my back…" Jet black money signs suddenly appeared on Eddy's eyes. "….**WITH ALL OF THAT MONEY!!"**

_**(FLASHBACK TO A FEW WEEKS AGO)**_

_**Eddy was standing in the middle of the lane, waiting for Ed to buy him a jawbreaker. Moments turned into seconds, and then seconds turned into many, many minutes. Suddenly, something hard hit Eddy in the back of his head, and sent Eddy flying out of the lane, and into a trash can in front of his house.**_

_**BAM!**_

"_**I got the tuna, Eddy," Ed shouted happily as he walked past Eddy carrying a 10 lb. tuna. Eddy was upside down, kicking his legs as fast as he could kick them.**_

"Oh, yeah," Edith chuckled. "Good story….but you forgot about the part where I push _you_ into a trash can."

Eddy turned his head at Edith, and looked at her incredulously. "…Girl, you must b-"

Edith pushed Eddy into the trash can next to him before Eddy could finish his sentence. The school bell rang loudly as everyone ran out of their classrooms, and out the exit door, running past Double Dee, Edith, and Eddy.

"Leave him!" Edith then took Double Dee's hand, and attempted to run out the exit door with him, but he didn't move an inch. "Let's find gravy boy, and get this conflict solved already!" She looked at Double Dee as soon as she realized he didn't move an inch. Double Dee's arms were crossed; he gave Edith the "I'm so disappointed in you" look while shaking his head at her at the same time. Edith sighed loudly. Everyone in the entire school were already outside, and running into their school buses.

"Fine! We'll get Eddy out of there. But, If we miss our bus, I'm kicking you butt into next week!"

"Oh joy…" Double Dee muttered sarcastically as Edith ran to the trash can Eddy was stuck in.

_**(35 MINUTES LATER…)**_

Double Dee, Edith, Eddy, _and _Ed were in Eddy's living room, watching a reality show from _MTV._

"So, tell me, Double Dee," Edith laughed so much that her words were almost incoherent. "_**HOW**_ did we find Ed?"

Double Dee, who seemed like she explained this to Edith a thousand times, took a deep breath, and simply replied:

"I made buttered toast, threw it out the window, and Ed ran to my front yard from his mysterious place of origin." He sighed once again. Eddy then turned the TV down, looked at the readers, and said, "Happy? We just saved you about 100 years of your reading time for ya! Happy Kwanza!"

"Go socks," Ed shouted, raising his arms up in the air.

"Yeah, but I could've thought of it myself, ya know," Edith said confidently. "I just wanted Edd to figure out how to find lumpy."

Eddy quickly scoffed in response. "I wish I can believe that…"

"_**BELIEVE IT. **_So, shut your mouth, and we won't have any problems!"

"Heck, we already have problems already, you crazy bitch!!"

Silence immediately filled the living room. Ed's eyes grew big, Double Dee's mouth dropped, and Edith was squeezing a pillow next to her, looking like she was about to punch Eddy in the stomach.

"HE SAID A NAGHTY WORD, DOUBLE DEE," Ed yelled as he frantically pointed at Eddy.

"….Are you even allowed to say that," Edith asked Double Dee calmly through her clenched teeth.

"…..Apparently no, but It's the author's duty to censor something that is deemed inappropriate." All three of them then looked at the author with eager eyes. After it was apparent that the author didn't censor the word, Edith took off her earrings, rolled up her sleeves, and ran after Eddy.

"**I'M GONNA MAKE YOU WISH YOU WEREN'T BORN, YOU TWERP!!"**

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

Eddy ran away from Edith followed Eddy into the kitchen. Moments later, sound of pots and pans crashing together can be heard in the living room. Double Dee flinched a little. Ed laughed and clapped at the same time.

"Follow me, Ed." Double Dee walked slowly into the kitchen. "Let's assist Eddy, and aid his bruises, shall we?"

After a few seconds, Ed followed Double Dee into the kitchen. "Wrestling rules, Double Dee!"


	7. Kevin's Diary PART 1

**Episode #7: Kevin's Diary**

_**WRITTEN BY: Comicfreak1007**_

The Eds were walking through the halls, slowly. Their eyes half open, their mouths ajar, and the occassional moans. It was official.

They stayed up all night.

Many nights, in fact. Their favorite show was back on TV with new episodes, but for some reason, they air the new episodes at night. So the Eds stay up all night, watching movies after watching their favorite show.

The three of them throughout the day were constantly told by their teachers to "pay attention", and "sit up". School was now over, and the Eds couldn't be any more relieved.

Eddy shook his head, yawned, and slowly turned to look at Double Dee.

"I don't know _why _we agreed to stay up all night because of a movie, and a show Sockhead, but I'm blaming all of this on you." He then pointed at Double Dee, but he was so tired, it looked like he was just raising his arm.

"*yawn*...Now Eddy, I realize that we have been practicing this ridiculous behavior for a few days now. I, too have regretted doing this...*YAWN*...besides, there will always be reruns. I've read the show will now be syndicated."

Eddy yawned again, and stretched his arms, hitting Ed in the head. Ed was sleeping, and walking at the same time, so he didn't feel anything. A few seconds later, he burped, pieces of unchewed popcorn flew out of his mouth, and onto the floor.

Eddy ignored it. "Yeah...but...it's not the same."

Since the Eds were tired, they were completely unaware of their surroundings. Eddy started to close his eyes, without realizing Edd, and Ed have done the same thing.

_"This is America....I'll only rest my eyes for a little bit..."_

Meanwhile, 50 feet ahead, there's Kevin is taking stuff out of his locker, and then throwing them into the trash can behind him. He was doing this so quickly, it's as if he was a machine.

Nazz approached him. "I thought we cleaned our lockers last week, Kevin."

"Didn't want to," Kevin replied quickly, still throwing out crap behind him, and into the trash can. "I gotta do this now before the teacher sees me! I can't miss another practice. I already got detention this week for tardiness, man!!"

Nazz, who looked concerened decided to stand next to Kevin, and reached her arms into Kevin's locker. "I'll help you, dude. Organizing lockers is my specialty."

Kevin, who now realizes he was talking to Nazz, looks at her, his head shaking, and covered with sweat.

"Gee...thanks, Nazz."

"Oh, no problem."

Kevin then just stood there, and looked at Nazz with his mouth open, and his tongue hanging out.

Eventually, Nazz got out a little red book out of Kevin's locker. It was unlabled, and looked like it has been used for a long time.

"Um...should I throw this out," Nazz asked Kevin. Kevin was only staring at Nazz, so he didn't know what she was talking about. But, decided to say "Yes".

"Uh-huh..."

"Ok. That was the last of it." Nazz throws the little red book behind her, but it missed the trash can, and landed in the middle of the hallway.

"And now your stuff is organized!"

"Sweet!" Kevin was now smiling as he, and Nazz walked out of the hallways, and out of the school to go to the Candy Store.

Meanwhile, the Eds were now sleepwalking. Kids around them chuckled, and laughed, others just stared, and others simply didn't care, or noticed. Suddenly, Eddy tripped on the red book on the floor that Nazz intended to throw away. He swung backwards, and landed on his side. Ed, and Double Dee tripped on Eddy moments later. The three of them were no longer sleeping. Their eyes were now the size of dinner plates.

"MOMMY COME HOME," Ed suddenly shouted. The halls were now erupted into chuckles, guffaws, and belly laughs as they pointed at the Eds like they were aliens.

The Eds got up from the ground as soon as they realized what was going on. The kids around them were still laughing.

As Eddy was about to grumble, and the Eds were about to walk away, they noticed the little red book in front of them. Eddy was the first to notice, and grabbed it off the floor.

"Huh...I wonder what _this _is," Eddy asked himself as he looked at the cover. "It's not even labled. Do you boys know what this means?"

"That books with no names have the power to walk," Ed asked Eddy.

"No...it means this is a diary!! Probably someone that we all know!" Eddy began walking back, and forth, holding the book tightly in his hands.

"To think: we have someone's juicy secrets in OUR hands!" Eddy then held the book in the air, and shouted, **"THIS WILL BE THE KEY TO OUR INSTANT POPULARITY!!!"**

"Pardon me...thank you," Double Dee politely said as he took the book out of Eddy's hands. Eddy quickly turned around, and glared.

"What the heck was that for? I was having my moment!"

"Eddy, obviously, this book belongs to someone, and it's our duty to give this piece of literture back to its original owner. I'm sure they'll greatly appreciate it."

As Eddy rolled his eyes, and mumbled, the Eds walked out of the school.

_****(^__^)****_

Double Dee walked into his room, still holding the little red book they found at school not too long ago. As soon as shut the door, he walked to his bed, and dusted the dirt off before sitting on it.

Holding the book in his hands, slowly, he began to open the book. Suddenly, the bed shook, and Eddy, and Ed popped out from under it.

**"AHA!!!"**

Eddy pointed at the frightened Double Dee from under the bed. Double Dee tried to be slick, and quickly put the book on his bed next to him, but it was too late.

Eddy, and Ed got up, and stood in front of Double Dee.

"You hypocrite!"

"You hippo," Ed said, trying to copy what Eddy's saying. Eddy blankly stared at Ed before continuing.

"I _knew _you were going to read that book! So, I followed you."

"I was the follow-ee," Ed happily said.

"But, Eddy, look at it! The book is unlabled. I was simply trying to open it to find out who the original owner is. Honestly..."

Double Dee stared at his two friends, who stared at him back. After a couple of minutes of the staring game, Eddy broke the silence by jumping on Double Dee's lap, and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Well, whatcha waitin' for? Open the darn thing!" Double Dee flinched; then he sighed, and began opening the book.

"Alright, but only on the condition that we're trying to..."

"Blah, blah, blah, original owner, yap, yap, yap! Just open it," Eddy yelled.

"Open what," Ed asked. Eddy then looked at Ed, and sarcastically replied:

"Your legs, Ed."

Trying to ignore what Eddy said, Double Dee calmly opened the book.

"OPEN, AND READY FOR BUSINESS," Ed shouted.

Double Dee also ignored what Ed said, and opened the book to the very first page.

**NAME: **_**KEVIN**_

"Well I'll be...why, this book belongs to Kevin."

Eddy began to smile, barely containing himself, and Ed was staring into space, probably not paying attention.

_****TO BE CONTINUED****_


End file.
